


Fire and water (a dream of forever)

by redsnake05



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Latin, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making magic together is the headiest form of partnership. Godric and Salazar know what they have, what they want, where they're going (warning for badly translated Latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and water (a dream of forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosinvan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosinvan).



Godric smiled over the stones of the foundations, walking along the outer walls and soaking up the subliminal hum of the wards and spells on them so far. They were perfect, resolute and solid in the earth, open to the sky. Salazar paced the other side, and Godric looked up to include him in his smile. They were going to bring the fire and the water to the stones, to bed them deep into the bones of the earth, even as Rowena and Helga chanted in the protection of air and earth.

Lifting his arms to the sky and stretching, Godric thought of the strength and determination that the four of them were bringing to the school. This was something that would endure, solid and steadfast and welcoming to all magical kindred. He loved that thought, the idea that a little part of him would continue on. He stroked his fingers idly over the closest stone, rough hewed granite from the wilds of Dartmoor, and could nearly hear the howl of the wind in his ears. The moors were open and empty, but here, with these three and the barest foundations of their school, he felt safe and enclosed.

Godric stepped back, right back to the edge of the circle the four had raise around the grey stones. Salazar looked tiny, on the other side, a small figure in green against the grey. Godric knew he would stand out a little better in his red robes, like a touch of flame against the background. He cast a _Sonorous_ charm on himself and looked down at the green grass, waiting for the signal.

"_Is est vicis_" called out Helga, her voice magically amplified to roll over the red soil, green grass, grey rocks, up to the blue sky. "_Commodo vestri vox vocis , commodo vestri vox_."

She chanted out the first spell, voice steady and powerful, full of resolution. Her final notes died away, and Godric readied himself. He could still see Salazar on the other side of the foundations, could picture the look of cool amusement and determination on his face. Something about Salazar had called to Godric, from the very first time they had met, but he now pushed that feeling aside and reached for his magic instead. He raised his face to the sky and opened his mouth.

"_Incendia! Exuro per mihi , perussi mihi per vestri flamma,_" he started, feeling the power starting to build, flowing into him from the atmosphere. "_Ego dico in vos, incendia! Subsido in illa calx of per inspiration donum of perturbatio quod desiderium quod inspiration. Qui ingredior illa sanctio vadum postulo vos. Exsisto illic, constans, volaticus, ferus, refoveo. Exsisto illic._" He bowed his head as the surge of power shot out of his wand to join Helga's, held it steady, feet braced wide in the soil, grateful for the solid base of earth that Helga maintained.

Rowena's voice carried too, light and high, and her magic, when it came, was capricious and wide open, searching and restless. Godric clutched his wand tighter as the magic in the middle of the foundations became wilder, harder to manage. It twisted like a sparrowhawk intent on its prey, but Helga's hand was deft and reliable underneath, and kept them grounded. Salazar spoke last, his voice smoother than any of the others, but rolling out with that same power and certainty. When his magic merged with the others, slick and deep and slippery, almost, Godric breathed deeply, feeling the change immediately.

Magic like this was intoxicating, full of lust and heat, power so palpable that it crackled the air. Godric drank it in, swirling through his body in waves. He was hard, under his robes, the cool wind whipping over him and the magic arcing through him. He added his voice to the final incantation.

"_Vox of terra, aer, incendia quod aqua, misceo per illa crepidoinis. May illa vox radix illa calx, seputus internus in of vestis of magus meditor hic_," they intoned together, finally, and the seething mass of their entwined magic sank, deep and solemn and bigger, more profound, than anything Godric had ever seen before. The stones trembled as the magic worked through them, but it went in, slowly and purposefully.

Rowena opened the circle and Godric stepped back, removing the _Sonorous_ charm from himself as he did. Tired, exhilarated, he smiled at the stones again. Salazar had already turned from the foundations, walking round them to the front of the castle, to the little path that wound down to the cottages. Smiling, full of life and flushed with power, Godric moved too, following him.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Salazar watched Godric stalk down the path to the cottage they shared, robes billowing round him in the wind and with the aftermath of the magic still clinging like static to them. He smiled, still feeling the energy hissing through his bloodstream, the connection that they had forged in the ritual enchantment. He could feel Rowena and Helga too, but more distantly. They had already moved away from him, starting to rid themselves of the magical residue. Godric, however, was coming straight for him, and that made his nerves hum even faster and more insistently.

The door to the cottage opened and Salazar pushed it shut and shoved Godric up against it in the same motion. As soon as they touched, the energy hummed brighter and faster, a long, hard burn. Salazar had been half hard since he'd spoken his first incantation, and his cock rapidly hardened all the way. Godric twisted under his hands, always so proud and resistant at first; Salazar remembered, with a little thrill of pride, the times he'd broken down that reserve. Godric's instinctive struggle didn't last long, and his hands came up to cup Salazar's face and hold him still for a long kiss. Filled with want and heat, Salazar pushed him harder against the door.

The rough brush of their lips and tongues together filled Salazar's senses, Godric melting warm and pliant against him. Salazar had nearly forgotten what it could be like, the sweet rush of working together, magics blending and flowing over each other, and the way it felt afterwards. He felt the residue on each of them, sharp and crackling over their skin, matching the hot lust rising between them. He loved Godric like this, lips parted and gasping under his mouth, hands clinging to his shoulders, cocks brushing together through the thick material of their robes. The connection was potent, and Salazar yielded to it with a moan.

"Merlin," groaned Godric. "Salazar, so hot, please." Salazar felt his fingers fumbling over the fastenings to his robes, and moved quickly to help, shrugging them off and adding his help to ridding Godric of his robes too. Naked skin against naked skin, the feeling between them was magnified as they pressed together, still against the door. Salazar smiled into Godric's throat before dragging his teeth over the tender skin. Hands sliding down Godric's back to pull them together, even as he pressed him up against the smooth wood of the door, Salazar urged Godric to rock against him.

The magic between them grew and sharpened, coloured swirls of light around them in purple and grey and yellow. Salazar recognised the smell of heather and bruised wet sedge on the air and bit down into Godric's shoulder. The taste of his skin against Salazar's tongue was just as intoxicating as the magic eddying round them. Godric's hands dropped to Salazar's hips, holding tight to rock against him.

"I want," gasped Salazar, completely abandoned to the magic between them, feeling nothing but the hum of his body and the twisting surge of Godric against him. Their cocks rubbed together, roughly and jerkily until Godric unclenched one hand from Salazar's hip and insinuated it between them, twisting his palm over Salazar's cock before wrapping his whole hand around them both. Salazar thrust hard into his grip, the magic pulsing and swelling round them.

"Now," said Godric. "Now, Salazar, come for me." Salazar felt his toes curl against the cool floor, fingers digging tight into Godric's back. He came with a shout, muffled in Godric's shoulder, feeling Godric tense against him and spill over his hand and belly, their release mixing together. The magic around them jangled and snapped hard, sinking into their skins with a crack like a whip, draining abruptly out of them and leaving Salazar slumped against Godric, both of them leaning weakly on the door.

Godric pushed at Salazar, and just the slide of his hands over Salazar's oversensitised skin made him moan faintly. He lifted his head to see Godric looking down at him with that smile he got sometimes, the one that said that they were doing something bigger than either of them could ever have imagined. He smiled back, his wildness stilled and contained in the moment, the shared pleasure of making something that would endure through the ages. This place of learning, a place for those most magically talented and pure of blood; it was something worth working for.

"Come on," said Godric, "we should move." Salazar drew back, grimacing at the slick mess between them. Reaching for his wand, he cast a quick cleansing charm before enfolding Godric's hand in his and tugging him up. The last traces of the magic clung to their skin as Salazar led them over to the bed, stretching out on it and pulling Godric down to rest against him.

"Those stones," said Salazar, staring up at the ceiling of the little cottage, "they'll still be here when you and I are vague legends."

"They will," confirmed Godric. "_Terra quod aer, incendia quod aqua_, settled in the stones at the base of our dream."

"I never dreamed of you until I had you," replied Salazar, voice and body both lazy. These were words they both knew, a soft ritual of confirmation they had grown between themselves, as solid as the stones they had just set in place. "Then I walked from the fen, and I found you."

"I came down from the high moorland and you were there," replied Godric softly. "We share the same dream, now."

"_Somnium infinitio per meus pars_," they murmured together, already half into that sleep state where they did, indeed, dream forever together.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> _Is est vicis. Commodo vestri vox vocis , commodo vestri vox_  
> It is time. Prepare your voice, prepare your call.
> 
> _Incendia! Exuro per mihi , perussi mihi per vestri flamma. Ego dico in vos, incendia! Subsido in illa calx of per inspiration donum of perturbatio quod desiderium quod inspiration. Qui ingredior illa sanctio vadum postulo vos. Exsisto illic, constans, volaticus, ferus, refoveo. Exsisto illic._  
> Fire! Consume me, burn me through with your flame. I call on you, fire! Sink into these stones with the gift of passion and desire and inspiration. For those who walk these hallows, let them call on you. Be there, constant, ever-changing, fierce, warming. Be there.
> 
> _Vox of terra, aer, incendia quod aqua, misceo per illa crepidoinis. May illa vox radix illa calx, seputus internus in of vestis of magus meditor hic_  
> Spirit of earth, air, fire and water, blend into these foundations. May our call be in the stones, buried deep in the tapestry of magic here.
> 
> _Terra quod aer, incendia quod aqua_  
> Earth and air, fire and water
> 
> _Somnium infinitio per meus pars_  
> Dream forever by my side


End file.
